User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 7: Persian Immortal vs Saxon Huscarl
Last time, two guerilla forces of the twetieth century collided when the Viet Cong destroyed the Free French Forces. But with the old format back and a new page to turn, two special forces of the ancient world will face off in a battle to the death!! In one corner, the Middle East will represented by.... Persian Immortal - The elite soldiers of the Persian army, who caused Persia to become the first world superpower while always staying 10,000 men strong. takes on the warriors of the North..... Saxon Huscarl - The backbone of the Saxon military, who were feared for their impassable shield walls and mighty Dane Axes, which could apparentely fell a horse with a single chop. The blades will be drawn and the men will trade blows, but only one can be..... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!!! Weapons The Saxon Huscarls inspired fear and terror armed with: SSaxon Longsword.jpg|Saxon Longsword DaneAxe.jpg|Dane Axe Throwing Axe.jpg|Throwing Axe Long Seax.jpg|Long Seax Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail Hauberk Iron nasal Helmet.jpg|Iron Nasal Helmet KiteShield.jpg|An example of a Kite Shield The Persian will fight back armed to the teeth with: Akinakes.jpg|Acinaces Spear.gif|Spear Persian Recurve Bow.jpg|Composite Bow Sagaris2.jpg|Sagaris Scale Armor.jpg|Bronze Scales Armor Wicker Shield.jpg|Wicker Shield X-factors Huscarl/X-factor/Immortal 89 Armor Metallurgy 76 78 Training 85 83 Experience 79 84 Physciality 88 90 Terrain Knowledge 69 Notes *Voting ends Tuesday 12th, 2013. *The battle will take place on the sea coast of England. *Votes like "Huscarl cause he gots da big axe" will not count. *Votes must contain either edges or a three sentence paragraph and proper grammar and spelling. *I'm sorry if I misrepresented something. *The battle will be five-on-five. Battle Huscarls: Immortals: A lone Immortal stands on the deck of the trieme. ''After our failed attempt on Greece, maybe this land will give us great resources. ''He gestures to the other four Immortals to land. One blows a horn, and the other massive Persian warships go to a halt. The five men land on the beach, breathing in the salty air. However, they have been spotted from a Saxon fort, and the garrison leader has sent five Huscarls to arrest the strange men. The leader kneels down on a rock, clutching his Dane Axe in his hand. He sends two of his men forward while the other three remain behind rocks in case of retaliation. The Persians see the approaching men and draw their bows. Before he could react, an Immortal shot one Huscarl in his neck, killing him. The other Huscarl raises his shield as the other four arrows thud into it. The Huscarl pulls out a throwing axe and manages to hit an Immortal in the chest, knocking him backwards. As he gets up, another Huscarl chucks another axe into him. The weapon land sin his head, and he falls back with a moan. The other three Huscarls catch up to the other one and charge, yelling fierce battle cries as they charge towards the Persians. One Immortal hides behind his wicker shield, but the Huscarl's longsword easily slices through it, and he follows up with a quick thrust into the Immortal's chest. Suddenly, a spear point prods through his chest, killing him instantly. The Immortal yanks the spear out and swings the ball point into an approaching Huscarl's head, dazing him. He tries to perform another thrust, but the Huscarl barely manages to parry it with the handle of his Dane Ax. He then performs a mighty chop, with the bit slamming into the head of the Immortal. He turns and swings the axe around, but the Immortal quickly ducks and stabs his Acinaces into his gut. The lead Immortal blocks a slash from a Long Seax, but his wicker shield simply can't take the punishment. The shield collapses, and the blade continues to hit the bronze scales of the Immortal. However, the scalse hold and the Immortal plants the pick of his Sagaris into the skull of the stunned Huscarl The lead Huscarl sees his comrade fall. He disarms the Immortal he is fighting of his shield and hacks his longsword into his head, decapitating the Persian. The other Immortal runs to the Huscarl, slamming his Sagaris into his side. The chainmail holds, but it still sends him to the ground. The Huscarl grabs a nearby rock and throws it at the Immortal, stunning him. Searching for a weapon, he grabs another larger stone and bashes the head of the Immortal, slamming the rock into his head. He runs over and grabs a Spear. He then thrusts it into the Persian's chest, impaling him on the spear. Panting, the Huscarl lets out a yell of victory before beginning the slow process of collecting weapons and walking back to the fort. WINNER: Saxon Huscarl Final Verdict The Huscarl curbstomped his opponent because of all his weapons being made of a superior metal, and his much larger size allowed him to attack his opponent with more force. Category:Blog posts